


Out Of Control//ushioi drabbles

by bakalaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of dancing alone I should be dancing with you (c) <i>she wants revenge</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Control//ushioi drabbles

Телефон в кармане вибрирует, но Ойкава читает сообщение только после повторного сигнала. "Ты где", пишет ему Ива-чан. В заднице, я в такой глубокой заднице, Ива-чан. "Еду", набирает Ойкава. "Куда", тут же прилетает ответ, и Ойкава нервно усмехается, закрывает глаза. Шею сводит от попыток сдержаться и не биться затылком о спинку сидения. Ойкава выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Звучит рвано. Он ставит локоть на раму окна и подпирает подбородок кулаком, готовый в любой момент зажать себе рот, если желание заорать станет совсем уж нестерпимым.  
Город за окном автобуса катится мимо, пустой и раскаленный полуденным солнцем, одна чужая улица за другой, Ойкава ворочается на месте, не может устроиться удобно и не может угнездить внутри горечь от очередного проигрыша так, чтобы в груди не болело и не тянуло.  
Обдумывая ответ, Ойкава рассеянно водит пальцем по экрану телефона и вдруг выпрямляется, нога соскальзывает с опоры впереди стоящего кресла. Ноющее колено отзывается на резкое движение, Ойкава морщится, отмахиваясь от этого уже привычного ощущения, и уголок губ продолжает дергаться, пока он листает список вниз. Телефон, оказывается, хранит неотправленные сообщения, все они предназначены одному адресату, и Ойкава уверен, что если пересчитает черновики, то обнаружит, что их количество равняется количеству встреч с Ушиджимой. Ойкава всегда чувствует потребность сказать "Нет" хотя бы после, раз уж не получается во время: иногда "Нет" выражается коротким "Отъебись", а иногда разрастается в длинное объяснение, почему Ойкава никогда не будет играть в Шираторизаве или любой другой команде, где есть Ушиджима, почему он никогда не будет _с Ушиджимой_ , почему ему не нравится и никогда не понравится то, что Ушиджима ему дает, почему Ушиджима _не имеет права_ что-то предлагать. Злость покрывает каждое слово, как плесень.  
Пальцы слегка дрожат, когда он набирает еще одно "Нет", а затем спешно удаляет сообщения одним щелчком, будто боится, что они вдруг сами отправятся на номер Ушиджимы, которого у Ойкавы отродясь не водилось.  
Становится чуть легче, потом сразу же - тяжелее, потому что стереть другие признаки их встреч не так просто. Синяки на предплечьях. Ссадины на локтях. Прокушенная губа. Маленькие красные отметины на внутренней стороне бедра - Ойкава чувствует, как они горят, а если сдвинет и без того задравшиеся шорты на сантиметр выше, то еще и увидит. Ноги до сих пор подрагивают, словно это он провел полчаса на коленях в кабинке туалета. "Сука", бормочет Ойкава и мерно бьет кулаком по сидению рядом с собой. Под большим пальцем виднеется полукруг укусов - это сделал он сам. 

"Домой", пишет он Ива-чану, когда за окном неизвестно какого по счету автобуса зажигаются вечерние огни.


End file.
